Maine Mendoza
Nicomaine Dei Capili Mendoza, more simply known as Maine Mendoza, is a Filipino television host, actress, comedian, and Internet personality. She currently hosts the noontime show Eat Bulaga! ''and has been since 2015. Before joining ''Eat Bulaga!, Maine rose to fame after posting Dubsmash videos that went viral on social media. On 4 July 2015, she first appeared on the segment Problem Solving where she played the role of Yaya Dub, the snobbish personal assistant of Lola Nidora (played by Wally Bayola). Maine was 20 years old at the time she joined the show. She was then paired with Eat Bulaga! ''co-host Alden Richards after she broke out of character upon seeing him on-screen for the first time. The unintentional formation of a loveteam between Alden and Maine known as AlDub became phenomenal and unconventional as it repeatedly trended on Twitter worldwide and brought in unprecedented ratings for the noontime show. Maine immediately became a phenomenal star, gaining millions of followers across her social media accounts. becoming one of the most-talked about names in the Philippine showbiz, and garnering accolades from various award-giving bodies. Although her rise to fame has been phenomenal, Maine effortlessly tries to be her own person amidst all the pressures on her shoulder. Maine Mendoza is a breath of fresh air in the Philippine entertainment industry, where celebrities try too hard to be liked even at the risk of forgetting their own identities. Early life Nicomaine Dei Capili Mendoza was born on March 3, 1995 in Santa Maria, Bulacan, Philippines to Mary Ann Capili and Teodoro "Teddy" Mendoza. Mary Ann is an accountant who owns a number of gasoline stations in Bulacan, while Teddy is an engineer who owns a construction firm. She has four siblings: two brothers Nicolas Dynn and Nicodeim Dean as well as two sisters Nicolette Ann and Nicoleen Dyann. She completed her high school at St. Paul College of Bocaue in Bulacan. Maine aspired to be a flight attendant. Since airline companies do not necessarily pick applicants who are Tourism graduates, she took up Culinary Arts instead in college to gain additional skills and knowledge in hospitality management. She had a six-month internship at The Sagamore Resort in Bolton Landing, New York. Maine was assigned to work at the egg/omelette station at the buffet breakfast of the resort. In February 2015, Maine graduated with a bachelor's degree in Hotel, Restaurant, and Institution Management with a concentration in Culinary Arts at the De La Salle–College of Saint Benilde in Manila. Growing up, Maine struggled with the low-self esteem issues. Prior to ''Eat Bulaga! Discovering Dubsmash While waiting for an airline company’s hiring period, Maine helped out with their family business doing errands—“tagagawa ng kung ano-anong pwede,” she described her tasks. In the meantime, Maine also auditioned on ABS-CBN's reality show Pinoy Big Brother: 737 but was rejected. With no particular job to do, she usually found herself alone and with so much free time in the office. It was during a very boring day that she came across Dubsmash while scouring different social media sites. There, Maine created her very first Dubsmash videos, which were mostly Kris Aquino impersonations. On 22 April 2015, Maine uploaded the video compilation on Facebook. Within a day, that video garnered more than one million views. Subsequent postings of more Dubsmash videos made her an Internet sensation. Her wacky facial expressions gave her early fame as the country's "Dubsmash Queen". Being discovered by ''Eat Bulaga!'' On 16 June 2015, Eat Bulaga! ''social media manager Therese Diaz, @theiy, left a comment on her Instagram post asking her to audition. The longest-running noontime variety show was looking for a Filipino Internet personality to join its roster of Dabarkads. On 19 June 2015, Maine auditioned on ''Eat Bulaga!. In her recollection, there were about fifteen hopefuls, which included Aina Mayella Amarante (another Kris Aquino Dubsmasher) and Kenneth Earl Medrano (a "Twerk It Like Miley" Dubsmasher), who went to the studio to claim the hosting spot. Thinking it was a sit-down interview, Maine came to the studio nervous and unprepared to do a VTR audition. Confessing that she had not talent, Maine mustered an ounce of confidence to act like a crazy woman when she was asked to, thinking that would be the only way to get a chance to pass the audition. Fortunately, fate gave it to her. On 2 July 2015, Maine was asked to come on the set of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol so she could observe how things are done. She was to join barangay hosts Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, and Paolo Ballesteros in the segment Problem Solving. As an Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads '''Joining the Dub-barkads' On 4 July 2015, Maine Mendoza debuted on Eat Bulaga! ''as Yaya Dub, the personal assistant and granddaughter of Lola Nidora, a character played by Wally Bayola in the segment ''Problem Solving. She was 20 years old when she joined the noontime show. Her character was an unsmiling and snobbish caregiver who gave everyone the cold shoulder since she was not allowed to speak. Maine was only able to communicate with other people using ten-second sound bites taken from various films, television shows, songs, interviews, and celebrity catchphrases, much like what she did on Dubsmash. Since both Lola Nidora and Yaya Dub were supposed to act serious at all times, it occassionally became the goal of the other co-hosts to make them laugh or even just crack a smile. The AlDub phenomenon On 16 July 2015, Maine broke out of her character when she smiled after noticing Alden Richards watching her on the show's live split-screen. Upon seeing Maine's spontaneous reaction, studio panel members Allan K. and Joey de Leon teased the pair and the show's viewers Mike Tuviera, a resident director of the show, revealed that the resulting "Love Team", now called AlDub, was formed by accident because of the pair's natural on-screen chemistry.11 Due to the audiences' positive reception to the pairing, the shows' producers decided to make a 30-minute portion under its daily "Juan For All, All for Juan" segment to replace the previous "Problem Solving" portion.1 Pegged as "Kalyeserye", it was characterized as a dramedy series with elements of parody of Philippine television dramas, romantic comedy and reality TV performed by improv acting, which was broadcast live from the streets of different barangays.1 Poochie Rivera, one of the program's directors, described it as "natural and unscripted", saying that "Nothing is rehearsed. We are trying to maintain the spontaneity because that is a big part of its charm."1 Aside from the AlDub love team, Kalyeserye also features comedians Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, and Paolo Ballesteros. The trio, collectively known as "JoWaPao", play various characters, but most prominently, as the three Lolas (grandmothers) of Yaya Dub.1 Category:Hosts Category:Dabarkads Category:Incomplete Articles Category:AlDub